Abby's Heart
by AnimusPatronus
Summary: Abby has fallen in love with Hannibal while Blade is missing..this is the aftermath and what happens after Blade Trinity.More to story than just the chapter posted.....More to come!Read and Review!
1. Night Stalkers

Night Stalkers

Abigail Whistler opened her eyes to find that she was staring at the starry and beautiful night sky. Being part of a group called the Night Stalkers was something that she had been in ever since she had found out that those evil creatures such as vampires actually existed. When she met Blade things changed for her and she found that Blade was able to help fill the void left by her father, Whistler, who had died not too long ago.

Abigail's head jerked quickly around as she heard a noise in the distance become closer to where she was at. Abigail slipped on a pair of night vision goggles and swept the area for any

vampires. Something caught her eye as she was standing up to get a better look at the rest of area. Then it disappeared, so Abigail switched off her goggles and turned to grab her arc weapon and found it in the hands of Blade.

"What in the hell is wrong with you, Blade?" Abigail's voice sounded clouded with anger and disappointment in her for not being fast enough to get to her weapon.

"You really need to work on your manners, Abby." Blade's simple statement clearly infuriated Abigail as Blade proceeded to open the weapon and slash it through the air.

"Thanks a lot, Blade for all you have done so far. You know being here and helping us out!" Abigail kept her cool as she made the sarcastic remark which made Blade in turn growl at her. Abigail took her chance and grabbed her weapon back.

Blade had been missing for at least 2 months or so and everyone except the Night Stalkers thought that he was dead. Abigail began to walk away when Blade spoke to her in a more serious tone.

"Abby, will you take me back to the place where you guys normally stay at? You know what I mean the little piece of shit thing you call a base." Blade's words almost cut through Abigail's last string of patience, but she held her own and nodded as he grabbed her and carried her back to the base, as she directed him on which way to go.

When the two arrived they were greeted by Hannibal King, who seemed almost upset that B lade was still alive. Hannibal looked at Abby who then in turn walked over to him and gave him a kiss right on the lips. This action surprised Blade who thought that the two were more like brother and sister, but what Blade didn't understand was that things had changed.

"I see you found Blade, or did he find you?" Hannibal held Abby close to him as he spoke to her. She nodded and then did something which Hannibal always loved for her to do to him. She nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck like a puppy. He whimpered and Blade could see he was more than happy.

"Would you two please stop that kind of stupid shit while I'm around here? At least wait till I leave or something." Blade was almost immediately disgusted by it, but Abby just glared at him.

"Screw you, Blade." Abby's words once more struck something inside him. Blade shut his mouth, finding it not worth his time or breath, and went outside.

Blade stood on the balcony and looked out over the city. It had not changed very much since he had last seen it. After a few minutes, Blade heard footsteps and turned to see Abby standing behind him. She looked at him in a very sincere way, but in a way that said that she was the boss.

"You know Blade, things really have changed since you've been gone and I hope you can just go with the flow of things." Abby looked down at the ground and then back at Blade as he answered her.

"Yeah, I know things change but this is just too much for me sometimes." Blade's words struck something in Abby. Maybe it was pity or maybe it was just that burrito she had earlier, but whatever the case she felt sorry for Blade.

"Just let it go and sleep in our room for tonight. We have found a better place but we are kind of in the process of moving. So you can help us get there and then you will get free room and board, okay?" Abby's use of the words "our room" once again made him growl, but he nodded at her and then turned away.

Abby turned around and began to walk away, but stopped and walked back over to Blade. Abby stood on her tip-toes and then hugged Blade before turning and going inside.

Blade stood for a moment almost shocked and then went inside to find Abby sitting on the couch with Hannibal laying his head in her lap. She stroked his hair and watched as Blade came in. She nodded up the stairs and Blade knew that that was where the room was.

As Blade walked past the two he saw that Hannibal was holding her other hand and had fallen asleep. _Maybe people do change_, Blade thought to himself as he nodded at Abby who then slowly moved Hannibal's head to rest on the couch as she moved the table that was sitting in front of the couch. Then Abby woke Hannibal up long enough to open up the couch so they could sleep there.

Blade walked into the room and found it was clean, but still it had some clothes here and there. Blade undressed and got into the bed. He lay there thinking about nothing in particular except the two things that had been occupying his mind lately, Abby and Whistler.

He got up and walked over to the door of the bedroom and looked down to see Hannibal holding Abby in his arms as she slept. It looked as though Hannibal had found a way to break through Abby's hard exterior and that Abby had finally been able to open her heart to someone.

Blade went back to the bed and laid down in an attempt to try and go to sleep. He thought that he wouldn't even be able to fall asleep, but soon after about 10 minutes he was sleeping like a baby.

Abby smiled as she looked in on him and then went back downstairs. She slid her body back under the covers and into Hannibal's arms.

"Are you happy that he's back?" Hannibal said to her with his eyes closed. He felt her nod as she moved her head up and down against his chest.

Much of Abby's demeanor had changed when she thought she had lost Blade, but then Hannibal found a way to help her back into the world. He didn't even think that he would ever end up with her, but he was lucky enough to be there for her when she needed someone the most. Her heart seemed torn and wrought with distress from all that had been going on, but he was able to help her in ways he never knew that he could.

"Goodnight, Abby. I love you." Hannibal said to Abby at which she reached up and nuzzled her nose into his neck and stayed that way throughout the night.

"Goodnight, Hannibal. I love you, too." Abby's words almost sounded muffled against his neck but he heard her and soon she fell asleep. Hannibal held Abby closer as she began to rub her nose in his neck. Then he sat holding her in his arms, just looking at her and smiling to himself.

Hannibal soon found himself nuzzling his face into her hair and closing his eyes. Before he did, he said a prayer he said almost every night. _I love her and only want what's best for her. Please make me know that I am the one she needs today, tomorrow and forever. Amen._ Hannibal's thoughts soon drifted away from him and as he fell asleep.

Soon the night would be over and the day would come. They would soon finish moving to the new place and then find out that vampires weren't the only creatures of evil stalking amongst people.

This is my newest fan fiction story and I hope you like it. I watched Blade Trinity recently so it has helped me in being able to write this. I have always loved Blade so I though hey why not, I did this with Resident Evil. I even have details about their weapons from Blade Trinity and their names. I will be using them in chapters ahead for description purposes so you know which ones they are. I hope you enjoy this one. I hope to keep writing on this one and my old story once I get my votes in on it. I really want to know what ya'll think…..so review for me please!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	2. Moving Day

Moving Day

Both Abby and Blade woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking. Abby knew it was Hannibal because he cooked for her every morning. This was another big reason she chose to be with him, he was kind, considerate, and caring.

Abby bounded to the kitchen and saw Hannibal standing away from her, so she snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him tightly and laying her head on his back.

"Aww, baby, is you awake?" Hannibal made her giggle and turned around to face her, with her arms still wrapped around him and he hugged her tightly. She reached up and kissed him on the lips, before letting go when she heard Blade come in.

"Good morning, Blade. Did you sleep well?" Abby stood next to Hannibal and leaned her head on his arm. He was taller than her by at least a foot or two. Blade nodded and sat down at the table, then turned to Abby and began to speak.

"You know I would really like to know what happened while I was gone." He said to her and she nodded at him, and then she looked up at Hannibal, who looked away from her and out the window. It wasn't Hannibal's favorite subject, but it wasn't really her favorite subject either.

"We lost Zoë a few nights after you left, she was taken by Drake and we got to him and we were able to kill him, but he had killed Zoë, so we couldn't save her. We lost most everyone in the group because we weren't strong enough." Abby looked at the ground and then walked out of the kitchen. Hannibal followed her with his eyes. Soon he heard sniffles and left the kitchen, glaring at Blade, and went to the room where Abby was.

Abby looked at Hannibal and then down at the ground as he walked over and sat next to her. He took her in his arms and she began to cry, it was the only thing that made her cry. She felt she had made the mistake of letting Drake get away, of letting Zoë get killed.

"Abby, how many times have I told you, it wasn't your fault at all? But if it was willed by God for her to go early, then that's how it should have been. I know that sounds cruel and almost harsh, but you know I am right. I love you, Abby." Hannibal said to her while hugging her tightly and stroking her hair.

"I know, but it still hurts me every time I talk about it." Abby looked up at him with tears still running down her face. Hannibal kissed her tears away and then stood up.

"Come on, let's go and get something to eat, before it burns." Hannibal said to her, holding her hand as he walked with her back to the kitchen. Abby giggled and then ran ahead of him, getting the plates ready for the food.

After eating, Blade looked at her with an apologetic face. She knew he couldn't say he was sorry, so she nodded at him and smiled, then felt Hannibal tickle her and whimper into her ear.

"It's time to get moving. The movers will be here any minute." His whimper along with his whisper, made her laugh out loud. He tickled the back of her neck with his breath and made chills run down her spine. She nodded and they stood together and cleared away the dishes.

Abby set to cleaning the dishes and drying them, while Blade helped her to wrap them up and box them. While Hannibal chose to pack all their necessary items from the bathroom and then continued by packing the other things in a separate box he found.

They soon heard a knock at the door halfway through packing and when they answered the door they found that it was the movers. The movers helped to load up what was already packed and then finished what packing needed to be done. Soon they were done with getting everything onto the trucks and were ready to go.

Abby looked at the Honeycomb hideout that used to be theirs and began to cry again, this was her home and now she leaving. Hannibal took her in his arms and whispered into her ear.

"Hey, kitten, are you gonna be okay?" Hannibal asked her and she nodded into his chest, then wiped away her tears, and then walked away with one last look at the hideout.

This was a lot for Abby to take in, she had so much happen to her in the months that Blade had become missing, but losing Zoë was the hardest thing of all. As Abby got into the car, she looked back one more time and sighed. Hannibal came up behind her and helped her in and then shut the door. He got in the front seat and started the engine they were pulling away from the place that she had called home, and she remembered the saying that home is where the heart is and in this case it was true.

The drive to the new place was at least 4 to 5 hours, so it would be a little while before they got there. So before the drive had begun, Abby had set up her I-Pod with more music to listen to. She found her Breaking Benjamin Collection and shuffled through until she found one of her favorite songs from them, "Sooner Or Later."

The song began to play and she closed her eyes, she felt the car stop for a moment and then when she opened her eyes she saw that Hannibal had gotten out and was going to let Blade drive while he sat in the back with Abby. Abby closed her eyes and felt Hannibal pull her close and laid her head on his lap, she listened to the song as it began to play.

_I want a normal life  
Just like a new born child  
I am a lover hater  
I am an instigator  
You are an oversight  
Don't try to compromise  
I'll learn to love to hate it  
I am not integrated_

_  
_Abby looked up at Hannibal and saw him just staring distantly and in thought out of the window while the scenery passed by.

_Pre-Chorus  
Just call my name  
You'll be okay  
Your scream is burning through my veins  
_

Whenever Hannibal would be in thought like that she would curl up into his lap, no matter where they were, and then she would nuzzle her face into his neck to make him happier.

_  
Sooner or later your gonna hate it  
Go ahead and throw your life away  
Driving me under, leaving me out there  
Go ahead and throw your life away  
_

So while he was looking out the window, she maneuvered her body to a sitting position and pulled into his lap.

_  
You're like an infantile  
I knew it all the while  
You sit and try to play me  
Just like you see on TV  
I am an oversight  
Just like a parasite  
Why am I so pathetic  
I know you won't forget it_

Pre-chorus  


Hannibal looked at Abby as she did this and then felt her nuzzle right into his neck, which made him smile. He kissed her forehead and smiled, laying his head on top of hers.

_  
Sooner or later your gonna hate it  
Go ahead and throw my life away  
Driving me under, leaving me out there  
Go ahead and throw my life away  
_

Much of the song was already through so Abby looked down at her I-Pod and with Hannibal, looked for a new song.

_  
Sooner or later your gonna hate it  
Go ahead and throw our life away  
Driving me under, leaving me out there  
Go ahead and throw our life away_

Throw our life away  
Ooooo  
Throw our life away

Soon the song ended and Hannibal made Abby hit the Ryan Cabrera Songs and he picked the song called "True."

_I won't talk  
I won't breathe  
I won't move till you finally see_

_That you belong with me_

You might think I don't look  
But deep inside  
In the corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you  
I'm weak  
It's true  
Cuz I'm afraid to know the answer  
Do you want me too?  
Cuz my heart keeps falling faster

I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true

You don't know what you do  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move  
I'm weak  
It's true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know u met me?

I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited

This is true

I know when I go I'll be on my way to you  
The way that's true

I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited

This is true

The song ended with Abby and Hannibal sleeping soundly and in each others arms, almost entangled. Blade looked back at them and then began to think to himself.

'_He does defiantly care about her and I know that is something that Whistler would have wanted for his daughter.' _ Blade thought to himself and then continued down the road. They still had about another hour to go.

One Hour Later

"Yo, you two need to wake up." Blade yelled to the duo in the back, only to have King wake up. He looked at Blade and then at Abby, he then nodded at Blade who nodded back.

"Can you open the door? I will take Abby in and let her sleep." King said to Blade, who got out and held open the door while King got out holding Abby in his arms. Abby stayed asleep while King carried her inside and laid her down. The movers had already begun to put things inside, like the couch and reassembled the bed, after bringing the boxes full of their stuff into the new place and setting it where King told them to.

Soon the movers were gone and Abby was woken up by the noise of shifting and cursing. She got up and rubbed her head, then walked to the kitchen to find King trying to balance a bunch of dishes.

"Need a hand there, King?" Abby asked jokingly and saw him nod with a pleading look. She grabbed at least half of the dishes and set them down, while King sat the other half down nearby.

Abby began to help out by putting things in their right place, due to the fact that men have no sense of organization. Before the sun set, they had finished unpacking most of the necessary things they would need and shoved the other boxes in the corners while they got ready for bed.

Blade looked the house over and saw it wasn't too bad at all. He even kind of liked it. It was similar in structure and design to the Honeycomb but it was more modern and in much better shape than the hideout.

There was a knock at the door and when Blade opened the door there stood little Zoë. He yelled at the others and then when Abby saw her she fell to the ground.

"Is it really you, Zoë?" King asked when he came in and saw that it was her and stood nearby Abby, trying to help her up.

"Yeah, I got away before Drake got to me. He never killed me. He just made you think I was dead." Zoë had matured a little, but not much. It was her and they could tell, but who could really tell the most was Abby and she just knew it was the real thing.

"So Drake was tricking us. That's kind of weird, but I guess the guy did have something good in him." King said to Blade looking at him and then looking back to Abby.

Abby got up and motioned for Zoë to come to her, which she did. Abby hugged her tightly and showed her around the house. There was enough room for everyone even with Zoë. But what was so great was that Zoë was alive. How she had survived was what the question everyone was asking themselves was.

So what do ya'll think now? I was thinking about this story all last night and then it hit me. I know you guys aren't very intrigued right now, but I am hoping to bring some things or creatures into the story as an obstacle, and maybe bring Drake back, but for helping to fight against these new creatures. Also over the next few chapters or so I want to delve back into what happened within the two months of Blade being missing and presumed dead. I hope I can get more Blade stories written because there are not that many on here. So hopefully this will work out like I want it to. OH AND YOU ALL BETTER REVIEW!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	3. Saving Me

Saving Me

As everyone finally began to settle down and trying to go to sleep, both Blade and King noticed that Abby had disappeared along with Zoë. They became a bit panicked but then heard Zoë and Abby singing together.

"Abby, why were crying when you saw me?" Zoë looked at the woman and she smiled her best.

"I was scared it wasn't you and that this was just a punishment or something from someone." Abby's explanation was one that came from her heart and King knew this. He remembered when he first wanted to tell her how he felt, but almost lost the chance.

Flashback

"Damn, I am freezing my nipples off out here." King said to Abby who just shushed him. He had been trying ever since he realized he feelings recently to tell Abby how he felt about her. But she was closed up so he chose to let her come to him.

"Shut up, King. If I miss my chan--" Abby's words were cut short by a stake driving into her body.

King immediately rushed over to her and pulled the stake out, looking into her eyes. She took the item that stopped hemorrhaging and handed it to him. He used it on her and she fainted after screaming a bit.

King knew Abby was a strong woman but he knew a person could only take so much. He hurried back to the Honeycomb hideout and looked at Hedges, who looked at him. He helped take her to the room where he had once laid when he was injured and laid Abby there.

After a while Abby came to, only to find King resting his head on her blanket near her. She smiled and then saw something lying nearby him. She picked up the piece of paper and read it.

"Abby, you are my light and if I ever lose you I would lose myself. Please hurry and wake up so I can tell you how much I love you." Abby read quietly to herself, while tears of joy formed in her eyes.

Abby woke up King and pulled him up to her for a hug, and then she kissed him on the lips. King almost looked stunned but was happy when he saw she was holding the paper he had written on earlier.

"In all King you know you saved me this time, in both heart and body." Abby said to him and then giggled at saying he had saved her. King smiled to her and laid his head on her chest while she stroked his hair. Soon they both fell asleep, now much closer than ever.

End Flashback

King smiled to himself as he thought of that moment and then watched with Blade as Abby sung Zoë to sleep.

After Abby placed Zoë in the bed and covered her up, she turned to hear footsteps running back to the other room. When Abby got t the room she saw that Blade and King looked like they were out of breath.

"King, what were you and Blade doing running through the house?" Abby asked sternly, trying not to break out into laughter.

"Nothing, kitten. Come lay down." King said to her innocently and she smiled at him with her best kitten eyes and then he growled at her making them both burst out into laughter.

After they composed themselves Abby crawled over to where King sat and looked out through the windows. The sun was gone and it had been replaced by the moon and stars. King wrapped his arm around Abby and then held her close as they just watched the stars and moon for a while before drifting off to sleep.

Its short I know but I thought I might as well use the time I have now! Read and Review please!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	4. Zoë

Zoë

When Abby woke up the next morning she found Zoë sitting up in her room playing with a toy that was lying around. Abby smiled at her as she looked in on her. When Zoë saw Abby she gave her a hug and then asked Abby if she wanted to play with her. Abby agreed and sat down, intent on trying to get something out of Zoë about how she got away.

"So Zoë, how did you really get away from Drake?" Abby looked at Zoë for some kind of emotion, but Zoë showed barely any when she answered her.

"I didn't get away, like run away. He let me go." As these words slipped from Zoë's mouth Abby's jaw dropped open. It was impossible to think that Drake had let her go.

"He did, did he?" Abby asked at which Zoë nodded confidently and smiled at her friend. Abby stood and told Zoë to wait and she would go get King to make breakfast. Zoë nodded at her and then Abby slipped out to where the Blade and King were still sleeping.

Abby woke King up and told him what Zoë had told her. King stood up and walked to the kitchen, Abby followed and then watched as he began to cook breakfast.

"Go back to sleep for now, Abby and let me sort through a few things." King sounded serious for the first time since she had ever known him. When she had first met him she remembered how sad he was.

Flashback

Abby killed another vampire before setting off in search of Danicka and her so called pet. Abby wondered why people chose to become familiars or anything close to a vampire. It was a horrible and often tortuous position.

Abby turned the corner just I time to see Danicka escaping from the building. Abby walked down the hall almost defeated, but then heard a slow but heavy breathing coming from the room up ahead. Abby cautiously opened the door and found a man, a very handsome man, chained to the ground. He looked almost dead.

Abby approached him, gun at the ready and then saw the man open his eyes. His eyes were brown, a big brownish color that made you melt. She knelt down beside him and he grabbed her hand. As he began to whisper into her ear she looked his body up and down seeing all the wounds and scars from Danicka.

"Please help me. Either kill me or take me away from here." Abby's eyes grew wide and she looked the man in the eyes, she shot the chains that confined him to the ground and he stood up looking at her.

"Name's Abigail Whistler." Abby said to him and he nodded appreciatively at her.

"Hannibal King." He said and they took off out of the hell that had been his life for almost 5 years (correct me if I am wrong about that).

End Flashback

Abby laid her head on his shoulder and smiled at herself thinking about that time. She kissed him on the cheek and walked into the room where Blade was sitting. He was now playing a board game with Zoë.

"I win again, Blade!" Zoë yelled at him and he smiled at her. Blade looked up at Abby and then stood. She nodded her head to the kitchen.

"Go in there and help him sort things out. I told him something that both of you may find hard to believe. Just go." Abby said to Blade as he began to open his mouth. Abby sat down with Zoë and began to play the game with her.

After a few games Abby and Zoë watched some TV, and then they decided to finish unpacking some things. While unpacking one box, Abby heard yelling and then she heard the door slam. When she went into the kitchen, Blade sat at the table with his head down and King was standing outside on the patio.

Abby walked out to the patio and came up behind King, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him. They stayed this way until she spoke quietly to him.

"King, what happened back there?" Abby sounded worried and King could hear it in her voice. He turned around to face her and hugged her tightly to his body.

"It just is really upsetting to think that Drake would actually be a nice guy." He whispered into her ear and then he felt her nuzzle his neck.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Abby asked still worried about him and his actions.

"Of course, Kitten, because you need me, right?" King asked her and then Abby felt herself crying for him on the inside. The she felt him rubbing her back and she nodded to him.

"Let's go inside then, King." Abby said to him and he nodded.

As the two went inside they could see behind them that it was going to be cloudy and that it would probably rain today.

Alright thanks to BlueGirl90 and angel353 for reviewing my story….thanks so much to both of you. Especially you angel353 because you gave me that push I needed by saying I have the fell of what's going on here. I will update soon. If anyone wishes to please help me write a bit on this I will take your help. Just leave a review and then I will know and then you should email me, but make sure to say why want to talk to me!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	5. A Rainy Day

A Rainy Day

After eating, Abby and King decided to go for a walk down to the store and get some better food. Since what they had eaten was pretty stale and gross.

On the way home they saw Blade and Zoë so they gave them the groceries and then decided to just walk home together. Blade and Zoë got home safely, but it suddenly began to rain and then it began to pound down onto the streets and people. Abby laughed at first, but soon felt really cold, King wrapped her close and they hurried back to the house.

Abby began to sneeze and then she felt sleepy, along with King she laid down. The two had caught a cold, because of the rain and they were not feeling great. As Abby was just about to fall asleep, she fell King wrap his arm around her waist and she smiled. Then she fell asleep.

After a few hours, Abby started to shake and scream, crying out in her sleep for King, Blade, for help. King shook her until she woke up and then she fell down to the floor and blacked out.

"Abby, sweetie, kitten, wake up." King called out to her, scared she had really hurt herself or was really sick, but soon Abby awoke and looked at King who looked flustered and worried. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up to hug her.

"Are you okay Kitten?" King looked at her and she nodded. King then kissed her on the forehead and sat her back down.

Abby then told King and Blade about the dream she had, about the creatures she saw and how they tried to kill her, Zoë, King, and Blade. They understood and Blade sent the two back to bed, for fear they would get pneumonia from walking around while they were sick and tried to do some research.

After looking through some books, Blade found something that matched Abby's description, werewolves. Blade took the book with the picture and went to Abby and King's room, going inside and showing Abby the picture. She almost cried out again when she saw it, but held her own and nodded.

King held Abby close while she clutched close to him, afraid the creatures would come and take him away from her. He whispered something into her ear which made Abby giggle and calm down.

Blade came into the room with Zoë and gave them bowls of chicken noodle soup. They ate it and then went to sleep. The two left the room and cleaned the dishes.

Zoë went to where Blade sat looking through more books and then tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes, Zoë?" Blade asked looking down at the young girl with a smile. She looked at him and tried to say what she wanted to calmly.

"Blade, Drake is coming here. Not right now, but soon. He came to me in a dream and told me he would come and help us out. He said he would help make those mean creatures go away, the ones that will try and hurt us." As the words slipped from Zoë's mouth Blade felt his blood begin to boil. He listened to her and then he thought about it. If Drake wanted to hurt Zoë he probably would have killed her. So maybe he could help them.

Soon the day came to a close and Zoë was fed and put to bed. Blade went to the room next to Abby and King and lay on the bed. He fell asleep, of course only after making sure everything was all locked up and safely alarmed.

Alright here's your new chapter. Hope you guys like it! I will try and write the next one soon! Review please!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	6. Kitten Takes Care of Her King

Kitten Takes Care of Her King

Abby woke up the next day feeling much better, while King still had his cough and sneezing. When Abby went out to the kitchen she found Blade sleeping, with his head lying on a book. Abby tried to slide the book from out and underneath him, but woke him causing him to grab her arm and scare her greatly.

"Blade, let go of my arm damn it." Abby felt frustrated with Blade for not realizing it was her. Abby looked at Blade in a hurt kind of way and then he turned away. There wasn't much to say. In the two months that he had been gone he had changed. He had learned to become nicer and more at peace.

"I'm sorry." Blade said and then just left quickly and quietly, going out to sit on the patio. Abby heard a noise behind her and saw Zoë staring at her wide-eyed.

"Are you okay, Abby?" Zoë asked worried about what she had seen Blade just do to Abby. Abby nodded and shooed Zoë back to her room. There was a lot of love for Zoë in this house, so no one had to worry about that.

King opened his eyes and flipped over to see Abby walking by the room. He called out to her and she came to him immediately. She knelt down beside him and ran her hand through his spiky hair.

"What is it, baby?" Abby only called King pet names when he wasn't feeling good. It usually made him feel a bit better.

"I just want you to come back here and stay with me. It gets lonely in here all by my lonesome. Please, Kitten?" King looked at her with his best smile and she nodded. He knew she wouldn't be able to resist his loving smile and caring touch.

"Alright, King. Come here and lay your head on my chest." Abby instructed King to do this after she situated herself in the bed. King did as he was requested and she held him as he whimpered for a while after he fell asleep. She felt safe with her King and like no one could touch her.

King woke up with a temperature so Abby gave him medicine and wet rags on his forehead to keep him cool After a while he started to cool down and fell back asleep. The way he had been thrashing around made Abby scared for him.

"You will always be my King." Abby whispered into his ear. She felt him rub his head against her chest and then leaned up and whispered into her ear.

"You will always be my Kitten." King's whisper was hoarse but still filled with the same love she had known.

Blade watched from the door as the two finally fell asleep. King loved Abby and that was all there was to it. Blade had lost his love a few years ago. Maybe that could change soon. Maybe he would be able to find someone who could take care of him again.

Abby sat peacefully with her eyes closed and then remembered a song that often made her think of King. She reached for I-Pod which incidentally had the song already there for her. It was Lindsay Lohan's "Nobody 'Til You."

Abby hit the play button and listened to the song as it played.

_I never walked on water never saw  
A reason to be going out that far  
I never found a star that made a wish  
But now the sky is listening to my hart_

They can break me, make me  
If they want they can chase me  
Love me, Hate me I don't care anymore

Chorus:  
Till you, I was nothing but lonely nights  
There was nothing but sad goodbyes  
For me to fall through  
Come true my dreams are awakening  
Somebody is making me  
The only one in the room  
What nobody could do,  
Nobody till you...

And the more you talk the less I fear  
No matter what you say we are still in the same hemisphere  
And there's comfort in just knowing that  
Where ever I go a part of me is staying here with you

So take me shake me  
If you want you can chase me  
Love me for me and stay away from the door

Chorus

What kind of world would it be  
If you ever went away  
Oh and I, I can't go back to what I had cause it will never be the same

Chorus 2x

After the song ended Abby placed her I-Pod back on the table and returned to stroking King's hair and then fell asleep, with King holding one of her hands.

Zoë lay sleeping peacefully in her room. Zoë had been playing with some toys that had been bought for her on and off during the day. She watched some TV and then ate some dinner that Blade made. He wasn't too bad of a cook.

Blade laid sleeping o the couch and thought often of everything that had recently happened to him.

Alright I have written at least 3 or so chapters in the past few hours…..yay me! I hope to write more soon and update as much as I possibly can! And for angel353 yeah I know he's a bit loose, but like I just said he had some things happen to him that I will talk about later. Alright I think that is all for now! So good night and later guys……………………….yeah for me…….yay! Okay I am done now………bye and good night to everyone and thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I thank you all for it because you have been my pushers in wanting to update so many times in one day. That was a lot of writing I don't know how I would ever do it without you guys. Okay that was enough to make it three pages!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	7. Encounters & Alliances

Encounters & Alliances

After a few days of rest and medicine, King was back up on his feet and ready to go. Blade had finally decided that it was time to tell them both what Zoë had told him.

Abby came running into the room with Zoë and King came in and tickled them to ground. Blade watched somewhat disgusted by it, but still it made him smile. Blade got Abby and King to stop and then sent Zoë out of the room.

"Zoë told me something I think you guys deserve to know." Blade saw how very flustered Abby was from running, but he heard her speak.

"Okay, so what is it?" Abby asked with an impatient tone in her voice. Blade just glared at her for interrupting him.

"She told me that Drake came to see her in a dream and that he said he was going to be coming soon to help us and I know Zoë is just a child but when she said he was going to help us stop the mean and scary creatures that were going to try and hurt us, I knew he did come to her. He won't hurt us, so don't get all angry and jittery about it. If he really wanted to hurt us, he wouldn't have let Zoë get away from him, now would he?" Blade's words were harsh and he made his statements so that no one would have any reason to argue back with him.

King got up, grabbing his coat, and leaving with the keys to the car. Abby ran outside and ran to the vehicle, but King wouldn't respond to her at all.

"King, Listen to me please! Damn you!" Abby was now in tears and screaming at him. He pulled out and drove off. Abby fell to the ground and then sobbed, not even noticing that Zoë had come outside and was standing by her side.

"Where is Uncle King going?" Zoë looked at Abby with tears rimming her eyes. Abby pulled her over to her and Zoë began to cry and yell.

"I won't be messy again or anything at all! Did he leave because of what I told Uncle Blade!" Zoë was crying and trying to speak, but Abby just held her close and told her no.

"No, he didn't." Abby was now beginning to collect herself. When she went inside, Blade took Zoë, while Abby went to her bedroom. She sat down on her bed and searched through some of her songs.

Abby found her songs by Lindsay Lohan and chose "Over." As the song began to play, she closed her eyes, trying not to cry.

_I watched the walls around me crumble  
But its not like I won't build them up again  
So here's your last chance for redemption  
So take it while it lasts because it will end  
And my tears are turning into time I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye_

Chorus:  
I can't live without you  
Can't breathe without you I dream about you honestly  
Tell me that its over  
Because the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It won't be right if were not in it together  
Tell me that it's over

And I'll be the first to go  
Don't want to be the last to know

I won't be the one to chase you  
But at the same time you're the heart that I call home  
I'm always stuck with these emotions  
And the more I try to feel the less I'm whole  
My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye

Chorus

My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye

Chorus

Tell me that it's over  
Over  
Honestly tell me  
Honestly tell me  
Don't tell me that its over  
Don't tell me that its over..

After the song ended Abby rolled through until she found her Breaking Benjamin songs and chose "Sooner or Later." Once more she closed her eyes and this time she fell asleep while listening to it.

_I want a normal life  
Just like a new born child  
I am a lover hater  
I am an instigator  
You are an oversight  
Don't try to compromise  
I'll learn to love to hate it  
I am not integrated_

Pre-Chorus  
Just call my name  
You'll be okay  
Your scream is burning through my veins

Sooner or later your gonna hate it  
Go ahead and throw your life away  
Driving me under, leaving me out there  
Go ahead and throw your life away

You're like an infantile  
I knew it all the while  
You sit and try to play me  
Just like you see on TV  
I am an oversight  
Just like a parasite  
Why am I so pathetic  
I know you won't forget it

Pre-chorus

Sooner or later your gonna hate it  
Go ahead and throw my life away  
Driving me under, leaving me out there  
Go ahead and throw my life away

Sooner or later your gonna hate it  
Go ahead and throw our life away  
Driving me under, leaving me out there  
Go ahead and throw our life away

Throw our life away  
Ooooo  
Throw our life away

Blade came in and took her I-Pod headphones from her and took the I-Pod placing it off to the side. He covered Abby up and then went to the kitchen where to his shock and surprise, stood Drake.

At first Blade got ready to strike him, but then he remembered Zoë. What really stopped him was when Zoë came running out and jumped up into the welcoming arms of Drake. Drake hugged her and whispered something into her ear.

"Zoë, my little friend, have you been behaving?" Drake sounded generous and loving. Blade stood looking stupefied.

"Yes, Sir Drake, just like I promised you!" Zoë was full of happiness and she held on as Drake walked her back to her room and laid her down.

"I think that you need to stay in here, little Zoë, so I may talk with your friend, Blade." Drake looked at her with a smile and Zoë smiled even wider while nodding at him.

Drake turned and walked out of the room and walked past Blade. Drake took a seat and then beckoned Blade to do the same.

"I understand my presence has caused some trouble." Drake said sounding almost modest.

"Yeah, but why are you going to help us anyways?" Blade said finally coming out of his trance and getting to the point.

"You understand that what you are going to battle are werewolves. But what you are about to battle is much more different than any normal werewolf. They are a hybrid breed that is much stronger, faster, and smarter than any creature around, except for vampires." Drake explained and then stood for a moment and thinking of the previous meeting between him and Blade.

"So, what you're basically saying is that these things, these werewolves are much more dangerous than anything you've ever seen, right?" Blade looked at him and then sat waiting for Drake's answer.

"Yes." Drake looked out the window and then back at Blade.

"Alright then, you can stay here, but I really don't know how well this will go over with King and Abby." Blade said to him as he watched Drake sit back down.

"I think that Abby will understand. She is a kind and accepting individual from what I've seen and heard about her from little Zoë." Drake smiled as he said Zoë's name, thinking of how she had changed his mind about killing any more humans, about killing her.

Flashback

"Little one, why do you just sit there?" Drake asked after watching Zoë stare out into the darkness.

"Because I am afraid of you." Zoë's answer struck something inside his body. Deep inside his heart he could feel a door open to him.

"I am not going to hurt you, in fact I will help you get away from here. You have given me something. Even by saying you are afraid of me you, being a child, has made me think twice. I used to love little children." Drake looked at Zoë with a sincere look of sadness and that was when Zoë saw in Drake the good light.

"I trust you, Sir Drake." Zoë called him that and he felt his heart grow three sizes. (Okay, it's is sort of like the grinch part)

"Alright, then little Zoë, we must get you out of here." Drake then proceeded to show Zoë how to get out of the factory and to somewhere safe.

"Thank you, Sir Drake. Is there anything you want me to do to thank you for helping me?" Zoë looked at him with eyes as softly as she would a bunny.

"Yes, two things. I want you to promise me you will be good for me." Drake looked at her and smiled as she nodded.

"Of, course I will and what else can I do?" Zoë looked at him with a smile and then waited for him to speak.

"Alright, I want you to also go hide for a while until you get a message from me in your dreams saying to go home. I know it isn't exactly a great idea for you to hide out there on your own, but I will always watch over you, my dear little friend and if anyone hurts you, I will hurt them." Drake said to her while taking her chin in his hands.

Zoë then nodded and took off in the direction that Drake had showed her and hid somewhere safe.

End Flashback

Drake came back to reality after losing himself in his memory and smiled kindly and warmly at Blade.

"Go sit in the room. Abby is sleeping and King left a while ago." Blade thought about where King could have gone and when he might be back. But he couldn't tell when King would get back or where he had gone.

Drake nodded at him and went to the room, where Zoë was sitting watching TV and waiting for him. Drake sat down next to Zoë and watched the TV with her.

Blade walked back to where Abby lay sleeping and checked in on her and saw she was still sleeping, so he closed the door quietly and walked away.

Blade slumped down into a chair when he walked into the room where Zoë and Drake were sitting. He sighed placing a hand on his forehead. This was way too much for him to be dealing with at the time.

But what really bothered Blade was the fact that he would have to face King and Abby when they were both awake and back.

Alright here it is, specially ordered and remade all up for ya'll! Much love out to my reviewers, you know who you are and everyone else who at least reads the story. I am sorry that I have disabled anonymous reviews, but my other stories just got bad reviews that weren't even nice. They were just plain stupid. So please review and sign in or just don't review at all. Anyways, on a lighter note it has been a great day here where I live although being a girl has its faults, like having that monthly thing………oh god, don't make fun of me for it, but it happens and I hate it….anyways thanks again to all my reviewers and such. I hope that I am able to update this story again very soon! But what really helps me is everyone's good and nice reviews!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	8. The Lost King

The Lost King

Abby woke later on in the day to find that Drake was sleeping with Zoë and before she freaked out, Blade explained the whole situation to her and she agreed and then sat for a minute.

"Where's King?" Abby felt lost without King and when Blade told her he hadn't come back she decided to go out and search for him.

"Be careful out there." Blade said to her as she put on King's favorite long coat. She went outside and then went to the one place she knew he would go.

When Abby arrived at the Honeycomb hideout, she saw King's car and went quickly inside. Abby went upstairs to where King's room was and opened the door to find him sitting there.

"King?" Abby's voice was clouded with fear and worry. King looked up at her with his big brown eyes and smiled at her.

"Kitten, I am so sorry I left you like I did, but I needed some time alone. Can you forgive me?" King looked at her with a genuine look of sadness and she felt her blood almost boil.

"How can I forgive you, King! You had Zoë in tears and I was hysterical! All I have ever done is love you and be there for you when you needed me and this is what I get for it! I was worried and I thought you were dead or that you didn't love me anymore! Maybe you don't care if you can't come to me even when you are angry and upset!" Abby was in tears again and she slammed his door shut as she ran out to the patio and fell to the ground crying her heart out.

King ran out to the patio and picked her up, and then he carried her into his room. He laid her down and then he lay next to her. Abby turned to face him and he stroked her face his hand.

"You know I love you, Kitten. I don't mean to ever make you cry. I only want what's best for you. You are my little flame that burns bright and guides me home when I am lost." King's words made Abby's tears disappear. Abby then told King about Drake and even though it made him slightly mad he understood and was okay with it.

"Alright, anyways I do forgive you. I love you, King." Abby soon fell asleep and King decided it would be better to get back to the house so no one would worry about Abby or him anymore, but he saw his cell phone and called Blade, telling him they would be sending the night at the hideout.

When he finished Abby pulled him back down to the bed and he then lifted her and took her to the car. At least they could sleep somewhere warm and safe. After fixing the car up he grabbed the extra blankets that were in the storage area in the car and the pillows and closed the car up, while leaving the windows down just enough to leave air inand keep it cool and held Abby close as they both fell back asleep.

Alright Ithought I would make another chapter. I know it's short and without much argument on the whole Drake coming in part, but I didn't really want to put all that. I hope you liked it and I will try and write another chapter very, very soon!


	9. Zoë's Kidnapped

Zoë's Kidnapped

Zoë stood outside waiting for Abby to come home with Uncle King and then heard noises. She looked around and saw no one there. When she turned back around there stood a huge man who growled at her nicely.

"You're coming with me little girl." He whispered before grabbing her and taking off into the darkness that surrounded the house.

Drake had felt it, but he was too late to catch the man and he couldn't get to Zoë quick enough. This was his fault.

Drake turned and ran in the house as to tell Blade and he found King arriving, carrying Abby in his arms. When King spotted Drake, they both went into total shock and then finally Drake managed to speak.

"They took Zoë." As those words came out of Drake's mouth, Abby woke and heard them and screamed loudly. Blade came running into the room and then he lost it.

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE HELL UP, PLEASE!" At that everyone shut up and King let Abby stand and they all sat down at his request. King looked like a puppy with it's tail between it's legs sitting next to Abby.

"Okay, what has happened?" Blade asked calmly through labored breaths. The others looked around and then rested their eyes on Drake.

"Zoë's been kidnapped, Blade." Drake's words cut through Blade like a knife through butter. It severed his last and remaining nerves.

Blade took off out of the door leaving the others to pack up weapons and get ready for all that lay ahead of them. Drake came into the same room where Abby was at and she suddenly spoke calmly and casually to him.

"Do you think we will be able to get Zoë back?" Abby was near tears and Drake caught her as she fell to the floor.

"Of course we will." Drake said to her while helping her up.

Soon the team was ready and they all got in the car, except for Drake who took off in the same direction as Blade and disappeared.

Until more people start reviewing I won't be continuing this story……………….since everyone is being so mean about it. I allowed anonymous reviews again! Alright review for now even though it is short and thanks to those who do normally review but haven't been lately.

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	10. Blade & Drake's Fury

Blade & Drake's Fury

Drake ran as fast as he could until he found Blade near a factory that looked to be open, but was closed. The door to the factory stood ajar with light streaming out of the slit of the door that was open, and Drake could plainly see that the boards that had been put up had been torn away.

Suddenly there was a distinct but low growling emitting from the door and a man walked outside, sniffing the air. Blade looked at Drake and they nodded at each other. There was no need to wait for Abby or King because there was enough fury inside of the two of them to take on however many werewolves were inside.

Suddenly Drake stood and used his quick speed to get closer and Blade followed him. Drake threw a rock at the man and then waited as he watched him come around the corner. Drake then waited and finally was able to grab the man and snap his neck, breaking it instantly.

The two then climbed up to the top of the factory and looked around while standing on the roof. Blade walked over to the windows that were in triangular shape over the building and looked down in, beckoning Drake to do the same. As they lifted one side of the window, they heard voices inside.

"We took the little brat to Lucian and he said he wanted to use her as bait to get Blade, the day walker." A man said and they listened carefully, for the next man's words really set them off.

"We should've eaten her when we had the chance. You know, just crushed her little bones and ate her." They all roared with laughter and then the men inside heard the most gruesome and ferocious roaring and looked up just as the windows above them shattered and through Blade and Drake came.

"Don't worry we'll make sure we crush your bones for you." Blade snarled at the man and he growled at him.

"Bring it on! You can be my bitch when I win." The man said and Blade smiled at this statement. Drake was killing the other werewolves off one by one.

"Oh, well I guess so because we are killing all of your girlfriends right now." Blade's sarcasm laced his voice and he began to run and hit him with his fist. The man growled and stood getting back into his fighting stance.

Blade once more knocked him down, this time putting him in a headlock before asking him a question that would help them in finding Zoë.

"Where is she? Tell me and I might not kill you." Blade heard the man gasping so he let him breathe a bit and loosened his grip around the man's neck.

"She's with Lucian and they are somewhere far off hidden underground. I don't know where I swear." He said and Blade nodded at Drake who had just killed the last of the werewolves.

"Alright, so that solves that problem." Drake said to him and the man spoke again.

"Are you gonna let me go now?" Blade smirked at Drake and loosened his grip and when the man stood he snapped his neck.

"Let's wait for the others. They might be able to tell us where some of Lucian's buddies hide or better yet they might be able to tell us where Lucian is hiding." Drake saw Blade nod after he said this and they waited. About 10 minutes later, Abby and King pulled up.

"You know, just running off and fleeing like that doesn't make matters any better." Abby said to Blade who just growled at her.

"We need to find out about a guy named Lucian and where he and his buddies hang out and hide." Drake said cutting the silence and tension.

"First here are some weapons. Drake, I will explain them to you because Blade already knows what they are." Abby popped the trunk of the SUV and pulled out the bag and began to name each explaining their uses.

"The Beef Eater, which is composed of stainless steel. This semi-automatic weapon is a traditional six shooter that has been modified to shoot out silver bullets more forcefully than gun powder. The Arc Weapon is composed of aluminum and polycarbonate and this device utilizes UV light in a fine beam precision. It is used like a sword and allows the user to slice through the vampires. The Swivel Spike or Stake is a silver cutting and piercing weapon. The silver causes the vampire to burn up into ash." Abby handed these weapons to Blade and King and Drake.

"The Sundog Bullet has a core in the bullet that creates a UV explosion. It also contains a small wireless sensor that allows them to be detonated remotely. The Silver Stake Shotgun Shell is a normal shotgun shell that contains gun powder as a primer. Instead of shot, it has a silver spike as the projectile that causes vampires to burn up into ash. The Lever Action Rifle is a traditional-looking lever action "bone jack" rifle uses ammunition of silver stakes and silver bullets. It can also launch other projectiles like garlic gas canisters or UV bombs." King took over explaining the next weapons and then handed them out.

"The Electronic Pistol uses an electromagnet in conjunction with a traditional explosive to propel its bullets at super sonic speeds. It also contains a video camera and mini DVD recorder that keeps track of its kills and utilizing wireless technology, it allows the user to detonate sundog bullets from a distance. The EDTA Stilleto Injector is a slender knife that contains a hypodermic syringe. It is used for stabbing vampires to release EDTA into the creature's body. Once injected, the EDTA forces the organs of the vampire to boil and explode. The Retracting Chain Saber is composed of aluminum, silver, titanium, and stainless steel. It has a motor that releases and retracts the blade and chain. It allows one to slice through vampires who then burn up into ash." This time it was Blade who spoke which shocked both Abby and King.

"The Bloop Gun was created by the U.S. military in 1998 and this non-lethal bloop gun was created to prevent someone from running away. It works like a traditional grenade launcher. The shells of the weapon contain a glue-like projectile in the rear and front cartridge. The Multi Throw Knife Composed of aluminum, polycarbonate, and silver. It has a cartridge that contains several silver throwing knives that are set into the main body of the weapon which is then strapped to the user's arm. By a twist of the wrist, a knife is ejected and can then be thrown. The silver in the knife causes vampires to burn up into ash. These are Plague Arrows which are traditional arrows except that the tips of the arrows contain a vile of virus. The genetic virus is released when the vile at the tip of the arrows makes contact with its victim. Aluminum, glass, and stainless steel arrows are other weapons used by me with this weapon." Abby explained handing weapons out again.

"Alright then that leaves the Time Delay Arrow or Arrowhead has a small power supply housed in the arrowhead that stores UV rays. There is a small timer in the mechanism that allows the user to dial in the amount of time from when the arrowhead is cast to when it explodes. It is composed of aluminum and stainless steel. The Silver Boot Spikes are a stabbing and cutting weapon. A spring flips out the two-part blade from the end of the user's boot. The silver in the spikes causes vampires to burn up into ash." King explained and the boot spikes Abby showed him.

"But everything has been modified to fit our situation. Everything is now built to kill a werewolf." Abby explained to Drake before he spoke.

"Wow that was a lot of information right there." Drake said and looked around at them. King had finally softened up after Abby told him how nice Drake had been to her when she had been crying right before they had left.

They all got in the SUV and headed for a restaurant so they could eat and plan. Soon they arrived upon a restaurant that looked sanitary enough and they went inside after parking.

"So, Lucian is head of werewolves, right?" King said through a mouthful of bagel and Abby just looked at him, while Drake nodded.

"We just have to figure out where he and his buddies like to hang out. At least if we find his buddies we can find out where he is." Blade said while staring at King's display of savagery against the bagel. King was hungry because he hadn't eaten in over 2 days. King stopped momentarily and looked at everyone who was staring at him.

"What?" King asked with a sarcastic tone and Abby just broke out into laughter. She stifled her giggle and then looked at him.

"You eat like you haven't been fed." Abby said and he grinned at her.

"Well, you haven't fed me, Kitten." He said while raising his eyebrow and winking at her. She rolled her eyes and then kissed him laying her head on his chest and closing her eyes momentarily. King put an arm around her and then looked at the others.

"Well, here's the laptop. Let's see what I can find. Here's three more, if Abby wants to join us." King said pulling out one laptop and then two more. Abby sat up and King pulled out another one. They all began hacking and searching.

Soon Abby had found a club where strange things had been happening, like people would go in and then be found murdered outside in strange ways. King looked at her and then at the others.

"Alright then it looks like we got a hit." He said and they all packed up and got in the car. The club was about 12 hours or so from where they were.

Abby sat in the back with King while Blade drove. Drake had suggested that they bring clothes, but Abby had already packed stuff and was ready for a trip. King felt Abby nuzzle against him and he let her lay her head on his lap. As tempting as it was for King he kept his cool and fell asleep.

Abby woke up and shifted King so that he was laying across the seat and Abby got in between his legs and cuddled up to his neck, nuzzling it and riving King absolutely wild.

"Damn you, Abby. Just wait until we are alone. Then you'll really hear the King's roar and I will make the Kitten purr, because you know I can baby." King whispered to Abby and she giggled fitfully before finally settling down.

About 11 hours later they were there and had made good time all the while. When they arrived the club looked like it was open and they could hear music flowing from inside to their ears. Blade and Drake decided to let King and Abby sleep, while they kept watch on the place. If anything would come up then they would wake them.

About 3 hours later, a man came out dragging a drunken girl who looked to be about 21 or so and she was laughing, but Blade saw the silver gleam in his eye. He put his hand in front of Drake, grabbing the Beef Eater weapon and getting out.

"I got this, just stay here." Blade then followed the man and when he saw him about to bite her, he shot at the werewolf to hear it howl horribly and die.

When he came back, Abby and King were awake and they looked at him with fire in their eyes. Abby hit Blade in the mouth before going back to sit on the hood of the SUV.

"What in the hell was that for?" Blade asked her with anger.

"I asked you to please wake us up when we got here. I wanted to help. King wanted to help." Abby said and looked away from him.

"Alright from now on you can help. Just wait for tonight, because I know that his buddies are hiding here and I bet they stay here during the day." Blade said to her and she nodded at him with a smirk. She wasn't too happy with him for doing what he did, but she got over it quick.

Abby soon fell back asleep with King and Blade and Drake had locked the car and were sleeping also. Now all they could do was wait for the sun and the next day.

Alright so here it is………no one may copy my weapons descriptions without permission and reason why! I wrote all that down from the DVD when I rented it! So either rent it and copy or ask me………………alright that's all for now! REVIEW PLEASE!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	11. The Club

The Club

Abby opened her eyes and felt King softly breathing on her neck. Abby sat up and saw a man coming out of the club and he looked around, spotting the SUV. When he did this, Abby woke up the others quickly.

"Get up, someone's spotted us." Abby said to them as she handed out weapons as quickly as she could.

The man leaped into the air with a loud roar and Blade opened the car door and jumped up into the air to meet with him and shot at him with a silver nitrate bullet. The man fell to the ground and Blade motioned to the others to hurry up and follow him, which they did.

Once they had caught up to Blade he was standing near the back of the club. He motioned for them to be quiet when he saw that someone else was coming out of the club. Another man joined him after a minute and they began to talk.

"Where are Gunner and Dover? I haven't seen Gunner since last night and I don't even know what happened to Dover." The one man said to the other and he sighed.

"I have no idea what happened to Gunner, but maybe he got killed by that girl he left with." The other man said to him and he stood nearby a trashcan almost making it fall over.

"Trent, let's go back inside, I think I hear Vanier calling us." The one man said to Trent and he spoke before the other went back inside.

"Yeah in a minute or two Links, I am going to just relax or a bit." Trent said to the man called Links. Once the man went inside Trent sighed heavily.

"This isn't what I wanted from life. I just wanted to be something more than what I was." He hit his fist into the wall and muttered to himself.

Abby put her weapons down and walked around the corner to him. This was something the others didn't see coming and no one was able to stop her.

"Hey, I'm sorry but I just overheard your muttering." Abby said to him and he grunted at her. Abby was quite beautiful and he nodded at her.

"Yeah, I just don't like what I am. It's not a great life for me anymore. I have never wanted to hurt anyone or kill anyone either." Trent was basically pouring out his heart to a complete stranger.

"My name is Abigail Whistler and I want to help you, but I need you to help me. Can you do that for me?" Abby asked him and he nodded turning to face her. He had spiky brown hair and bluish silver eyes.

"What do you need help with?" He asked her and she nodded to the others to come out of their hiding place.

"We need to find Lucian and we need to find a little girl named Zoë." Trent's mouth dropped open when he saw Blade and Drake bare their fangs at him. Abby turned and glared at both of them with a stare that could have made the devil himself shudder in fear.

"Put them away or _I will yank them out of your mouths_." Abby said to them with such severity that they immediately shut their mouths. Abby immediately turned back to Trent and he nodded at her.

"By the way, my name is Trent Durant, come on, the guy inside won't hurt you. The two that you obviously killed were Lucian's guys. We know where he hides, because they are always here and talking about him. They were such a bother, Gunner and Dover Dewar." Trent explained to the group who all nodded and followed him.

When they got inside they saw a man with shaggy brownish blond hair sitting at the bar. There was also a young woman with greenish silver eyes and long black and red hair. She looked at them as they entered. She hit the guy sitting at the bar and he looked up at Trent.

"What in the hell is this, Trent?" The man had bluish silver eyes too and he pointed at Abby and then Drake, King, and Blade.

"Shut up, Links and get Vanier out here now." Trent demanded Links to go get him and he grinned at the young woman who walked over to Abby and took her by the arm.

"My name is Sydney Grant and I am Trent's girl. Is he bothering you?" She laughed with Abby at this and Abby shook her head.

Suddenly a man with dark black hair emerged from a door where Links had disappeared into and he looked at Blade immediately.

"Day walker, it's nice to finally meet you. My name is Vanier Grant and I am guessing you have met Sydney, my daughter, and her boyfriend and his brother?" Vanier extended his hand and Blade took it with caution.

"My name is Blade and that is Hannibal King, Abigail Whistler, and Dracula, but we just call him Drake." When Blade mentioned Drake's presence Vanier and the others looked at Drake.

"Alright then, let me go and call up the others, because it looks as though that bastard will finally be going down." Vanier spoke while looking at Blade and he nodded. Abby sat with Sydney and they began to talk, and then Abby told Sydney about Zoë and all the things that had happened to her in the past years. King sat talking to Trent and Links, while Blade and Drake stood talking to Vanier, after Vanier had called up his gang.

"Yo, Vanier, we're here." There was a gruff voice coming from the door that was locked and Vanier stood and unlocked it, letting in at least 4 or 5 guys.

"Alright guys meet Abigail Whistler, Hannibal King, Blade, and Drake." Vanier then turned to the group and they each said their names.

"Calypso Thorne." A man with long dark brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail, and greenish silver eyes said.

"Hunter Ralston." A man with short spiky blond hair and brownish silver eyes said after Calypso.

"Collin Deneteri." A man with short black spiky hair and purplish silver eyes said after Hunter.

"Mike Deneteri." A man standing next to Collin with short spiky black hair and golden silver eyes said.

"Jamie Dewar." A man with dark bluish silver eyes and long red hair said to the group.

Abby shook hands with them all and stopped at Mike Deneteri and smiled at him. There was something different about him and she could sense it. Mike's golden silver eyes studied her entire figure, taking all of her in. Calypso hit Mike in the back of the head and grinned at him.

"Careful there, Mike, I think she's with that King guy." Calypso warned Mike, but Mike shook his head. Mike was used to getting what he wanted, no matter whom or what stood in his way.

"Collin seems to like her too." Mike hit Collin this time because Collin he was staring at her butt.

"Alright guys, get it together." Links said to the group and they all nodded at him. Links sat alone at the bar, thinking about nothing in particular, when Abby sat down beside him and looked at him.

"You look like you are such a loner." Abby smiled at him as she said this and he nodded at her with a smile plastering his face. His shaggy brownish blond hair made him look very handsome. Abby laid her head on the bar and looked at him and just talked to him.

"He really calls you Kitten?" Links laughed as Abby nodded at him in conformation of this name.

"Yeah, but that's why I love him." Abby said just as King came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She giggled and turned to him, kissing him. Links saw Mike's eyes flash red and he knew right away what Mike wanted.

"Get off of it Mike. You need to get a life, man." Links yelled at him and Mike growled at him. Only to get Collin, Calypso, Links, Trent, Hunter, Jaime, and Vanier growl back at him. They were all tired of Mike trying to break up relationships and so they stood in front of the two lovers and Mike just glared at them.

It had already become dark and so Vanier stopped all conversation to tell them to go to bed.

"It is time to go to bed, you all know where to go," Vanier said pointing to the guys and girl who nodded at him and began to walk away, "And it would be helpful if you all showed them to the extra rooms." At this the group nodded once more and Sydney took King and Abby with her and Trent. Blade and Drake went with Vanier and Links, while the others split up and went to their own rooms.

Abby lay down with King on one bed while Trent and Sydney lay across from them on another bed. Soon Abby was curled up in his arms and sleeping peacefully as if nothing could bother her.

While down the hall Mike was talking to Collin about Abby and Collin just brushed him off.

"Mike, get over it, she's with King and you need to just get over it." Collin was younger than Mike but he knew better than to do what Mike was trying to do again.

Collin turned away and faced the wall and tried to sleep, while Mike just laid looking at the ceiling in thought about Abby.

Vanier sat with Blade, Drake, and Links talking about Lucian and the places he might be hiding in or at.

"He's a horrible werewolf, and a disgrace to our society. He makes all werewolves seem mean and horrible." Vanier sat on his bed shaking his head and Blade just listened.

"So, Drake, you are the big guy of vampires, huh?" Links asked Drake and Drake nodded at this and smiled at Links. It had been a while since anyone had used that title or anything close to king of vampires.

"Alright enough talk, Links. Let's all go to sleep." Vanier said to Links and then they all agreed and lay down in their beds. Blade sat laying staring at the ceiling and smiled to himself thinking that maybe this was his chance to make amends with werewolves. He had always thought they were just as bad as vampires, but Vanier and the others had proved this theory wrong.

Soon all was quiet in the club and no one came to bother them. The club was dark and Dover carried his brother back to Lucian, but before he could go any farther Calypso, who had been sleeping on the roof, shot at them both, killing them and stopping them in their tracks.

Alright, so what do ya'll think of my new chapter! I worked hard on it and I hope you liked it! I hope to introduce more girls to match with the guys, but we will see what happens. Maybe someone can help me figure out names and stuff like that. I don't know right now, but I hope you liked this chapter. Please review!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	12. A Death Dealer & Lycan

A Death Dealer & Lycan

Selene quieted Michael as they made their way to the club. Selene had been in a group of vampires known as Death Dealers and Michael was now the leader of the Lycans.

They had thought that Lucian was dead, because he had been killed by Kraten, the previous leader of the Death Dealers, and then destroyed completely by Viktor, the man who had turned Selene, but rumors had been circulating among the Lycans that he was alive and well.

There was also gossip that he had taken a young girl hostage and that the Day walker, Dracula, and group of two people known as the Night stalkers were on the hunt for Lucian and that they had met with Vanier Grant, Lucian's half-brother.

When they arrived, Selene gripped Michael's arm and he growled to the roof in question of entrance.

"Michael?" Thorne growled back down to Michael who growled back in greeting.

"Thorne, can you please let us in?" Michael had grown used to his new life and was fine with it as long as Selene stayed by his side.

Michael heard Thorne growl down to Hunter and then he heard the sound of locks unbolting and the door opened to a tired looking Hunter.

As Selene walked in she was greeted by Sydney, who led her back to her and Trent's room.

"I want you to see this, it's so adorable." Sydney opened the door and revealed Abby lying in King's arms, with her nose nuzzling the crook of his neck. King snuggled closer to Abby and she almost purred. Sydney closed the door and led Selene back out to where Michael stood talking to Trent.

"Hey, let's go rest." Michael said to Selene who nodded in approval. They walked back to Trent and Sydney's room and when Michael entered he growled at King slightly, making Selene look at him in question.

"He _was _a vampire, now he's a human." Michael explained his action while looking into Selene's illuminating blue eyes.

Selene smiled at him and smoothed his hair as he smiled back at her and she lay down. Soon she felt Michael's strong arms wrap around her waist. She turned to him and nipped at his neck where she had bitten him, making him a half-breed. He growled in pleasure at this and she smirked at this because she knew he liked whenever she bit him there.

Abby heard growling and turned to look over at Trent and Sydney's bed expecting to find the two there, but instead she found a Death Dealer and Lycan-Vampire half-breed holding each other and sleeping. Abby had heard about Death Dealers, and she also met one not too long ago.

Abby gripped King tightly and held her hand over his mouth as he yelped at her pinching, but Michael heard it and looked over at Abby. Selene looked at Michael and shook her head.

"We are friends of Vanier, Sydney, Trent, and the rest of the Lycans out there. Just everyone keep calm, we are very tired, please we have traveled far to get here." Selene explained to Abby and King. King nodded at her, but Abby got up and left, going to Blade and Drake's room.

"Blade, why in the hell is there a Death Dealer and half-breed in Trent and Sydney's room?" Abby burst into tears after saying this and Blade took her into his arms. Blade knew why Abby disliked Death Dealers and this was because they had tried to kill Whistler and Zoë once.

Blade heard King enter and he took Abby in his arms holding her and smoothing her hair down.

"Kitten, you have to forgive those who hurt you." King said to her and she looked up into his eyes and he was right and she knew that. She stopped crying after a minute and sighed.

"That Death Dealer killed the rest of the other Death Dealers because she never wanted them to hurt anyone anymore." King said explaining about Selene. Suddenly Selene came in took Abby from King, and walked her out of the room.

"I know why you hate me, but I want you to know I was the one who stopped them from hurting him and that young girl, both times." Selene said while standing in front of Abby. Abby nodded at Selene and the two embraced.

Selene felt a little better about this because it had been hanging heavily upon her conscious for so long and now that burden had been lifted away.

King and Michael stood in the hall way and looked at each other. They smiled at each other and then King spoke to him.

"My name is Hannibal King and yours is?" King asked extending his hand out to Michael who took it and shook it.

"My name is Michael, just Michael." Michael said and they looked at their women who were standing with their heads together facing them and still hugging each other.

"I take it that you're Abigail Whistler?" Michael extended his hand towards Abby who nodded at him.

"Yeah but you can all me Abby." Abby laughed and then so did the others. This was another great moment for Abby, a time to forgive and forget.

Abby heard a yawn and she looked at King with love. King smiled at her sleepily.

"Hey, Kitten, can we go back to bed now?" King asked her and she nodded at him and then jumped up into his open arms.

Michael took Selene by the hand and the group went back to bed. Blade looked in on Abby as she slept and he smirked.

"I know exactly what you're thinking, Blade." Drake said looking at him with a sincere and generous smile on his face.

"Yeah, I think you do." Blade said to him simply and they went out to get something to eat while Abby, King, Michael, and Selene slept peacefully in the room.

Later on

Abby opened her eyes to find that King's head was resting on her chest and she smiled at him with nothing but love and admiration.

Suddenly Abby felt as though she was being watched and looked to the door and when she saw a shadow she grabbed her throwing knife and moved from under King without him noticing and moved over to the door. She used her quickness to swing around the door and caught Mike between her arms.

"Why in the hell were you watching me?" Abby asked, her voice laced with anger and venom. Mike just smirked and tried to kiss her, only to have Abby put the knife to his throat and he then spoke.

"I see, you're playing hard to get, eh?" Mike in one quick movement slammed Abby against the wall and forced her arms up.

"You see, I always get what I want, so there's no use in fighting me." Mike said to Abby, who was trying to get out of his hold, but found it quite difficult. As he was about to kiss her again, he was pulled away and slammed to the wall.

"I don't think she wants you jackass." Selene spoke vehemently to him, making him stand and look at Abby.

"Thanks, Selene." Abby said after Mike had disappeared, and she nodded. Selene helped Abby stand and she looked in at the sleeping King.

"Are you going to tell him about what just happened?" Selene asked her and she shook her head.

"If he knew, not only would he kill him, but so would Blade and Drake. They would rip him to pieces in an instant." Abby explained and she nodded, but her eyes widened and Abby turned to look behind her.

"We would rip who to shreds?" Blade asked looking at her, but he knew even before she spoke that she wasn't going to tell him what he and Drake had just heard her say.

"Nobody, Blade, nobody at all." Abby tried to hide her fear of what had just happened but she knew he knew right away.

"You do realize that he will get the living hell beat out of him, don't you?" Drake said to her as he and Blade headed for Mike's room. She looked away and heard them kick down the door.

Mike yelled, but even as the others came to the back, Vanier looked at Abby and knew what Mike had tried to do instantly. Vanier held out his arm, blocking the others from going in. Soon the others realized too what had happened and left the hallway. King came out and saw instantly what was wrong.

"Kitten, he tried to kiss you, didn't he?" He said as eh began to cry into his arms and she nodded through the tears and he took her to the room.

"I'm sorry, baby." Abby said and he just looked at Abby, almost surprised by her words.

"Kitten, you never did a damn thing wrong, so don't apologize." King held her and then she calmed down after a while.

"You have to be strong for Zoë, remember that she needs you. I need you to be strong for me." King's words hit Abby so that she nodded in acknowledgement and then stood and looked at King, and he could clearly see that her face looked tear-stained.

"I will be, King. I promise I will be." Abby said and took his hand as they walked out the front room, where the others all sat waiting for whoever may come out first.

"Abby, are you feeling better?" Links asked her as she came into his line of vision and she nodded sitting down next to him. He hugged her tightly and then smiled at her.

"I have to say I'm sorry that Mike's such an asswhole." Links said to her and she laughed and nodded at him.

"Alright so, when are we going to go to New York?" Abby asked them and Vanier came forward.

"Our cars are all ready for the trip. So anytime would be fine with us." Vanier said to Abby, who then nodded in agreement. King came out of the back room and was wiping off a bat.

Before Abby even spoke, King looked at her and shook his head as if to answer her question before she had even asked it.

"He's not dead, _yet_." King then turned and made his way towards the door. Abby stood and followed him.

When she got outside she heard crying and when she got around the corner she saw King kneeling down and crying.

"King, what's happened?" Abby asked him and he just looked up at her.

"I can't be as strong as you." King said and Abby knelt down and held her King. She smoothed his hair and almost couldn't believe he was crying.

"Baby, don't cry, please don't cry." Suddenly a song came to her mind and she sang it to him to calm him down. It was by Relient K and it was their song after he had first told her he loved her and it was called "Be My Escape."

_I've given up on giving up slowly, I'm blending in so  
You won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate  
This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption   
because I know to live you must give your life away  
And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape.  
_

As she sang it slowly King looked at her and she smiled down to him and continued to sign to him.

_  
I'm giving up on doing this alone now  
Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there  
And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving  
But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair  
_

King started to mouth the words with her and then just let her sing to him as she held him to her chest.

_  
Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake  
I gotta get outta here   
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape.  
_

Abby heard King starting to breath easier and she held his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her.

_  
I am a hostage to my own humanity  
Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made  
And all I'm asking is for You to do what You can with me  
But I can't ask You to give what You already gave  
_

As Abby came into the last chorus he kissed her forehead and just sat next to her as she finished the song.

_  
Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I've gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I've gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging  
You to be my escape.  
_

"Thanks, Abby that was just what I needed." King smiled at her widely and she hugged him close to her. He stood and held out his hand to her. Abby took it and stood up with his help.

"Let's go and get ready to leave, okay?" Abby asked him and he nodded at her. He couldn't really tell her what had happened.

Flashback to a few Moments ago

"_You're nothing to her, I hope you know that." Mike said to King, his face was bloody and his body was bruised._

"_Fuck you." King said to him and raised his bat and hit him about 5 or 6 times. King walked out and felt a wave of hatred sweep over him, but he couldn't tell Abby what had happened. He just couldn't bear to see her crying or worse worrying over something that wasn't a big deal at all._

End Flashback

King shook his head and shoved the memory back far into the deepest depths of his mind, in hopes that it wouldn't ever pop up again.

After a few hours, the entire gag was ready for the trip. Outside, the SUV that Blade, King, Abby, and Drake came in was waiting hooked to the back of a large bus. As they all got on, Mike didn't come out and Abby looked at Blade and Drake.

"Where's Mike, guys?" Abby asked, making Blade just look at her and Drake growl at the mention of Mike's name.

Abby went back inside and went to Mike's room, and she saw that he was sitting on his bed and had his head down. He looked up at her and looked back down.

"Let's go, Mike." Abby had seen Mike's face and could see the bruises on his arms.

"I don't even think that I can walk, thanks to your boyfriend." Abby growled at him and then walked over and took one of his hands.

"Come on, I'll help you." Abby then continued to help Mike up and he nodded at her. He put his arm around her shoulders and winced as they walked.

Soon they arrived at the bus and Collin came down and took Mike from her and helped him on the bus. King stood looking at her and he shook his head. As she went towards him, he got on the bus and went to the room he was staying in and slammed the door shut. Abby walked in and sat by him.

"Stop acting like you are mad at me, King." Abby said to him and he looked at her, his frown broke into a smile and he kissed her on the lips. They fell back on the bed laughing and smiling at each other with glee. They soon fell asleep for they were at least a few days or so away from New York.

Alright I hope this one is longer. I tried to write more so I hope ya'll like what I did with it! Anyways please review and then just admire my other reviewers. Just kidding! Anyways here are my thank you things!

kim Hughes-thank you for saying that! I appreciate your review!

angel353- I know him being nice is creepy but there are worse things out there believe me. I will still keep writing, of course. People are just cowards when they put mean reviews and are anonymous. I will defiantly keep smiling as always. Thanks again you are very supportive of me! Yay! Well obviously you see here Lucian.

Alright now you may review! And I will try and make it longer next time if that's even possible. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please be honest about what you thought of it! Thanks again!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	13. Apologies & Tensions

Apologies & Tensions

For the first 2 hours of the trip, there was no one talking and after a few more minutes Abby got up and walked to the front of the bus and yelled at everyone.

"Look at me and listen up!" Abby yelled at the quiet group.

"What's going on?" Blade growled as he came out from the back with Drake and Vanier in tow.

"Everyone needs to get off of this kick that they are on! I am so tired of walking past people and them not wanting to talk. You know what? I have no idea why I am even wasting my breath on this!" Abby yelled angrily at the others standing around. Abby stormed back to where King sat in the room and flopped on the bed, face first. King looked at her and smiled.

"Hey, Kitten, are you alright?" King asked her and she looked at him and couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, now I am, King." Abby kissed him before laying her head down on a pillow. King followed in suit and lay next to her. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and when it opened there stood Blade and Drake.

"Hey, listen, it's just hard for us to get along with someone who tried to hurt you." Blade said quietly to Abby. Abby then sat up and began to listen to them and that's when Abby could see more people standing behind Drake and Blade.

"Yeah, but we'll try to for your sake." Drake said and then they moved aside to let Mike in. Mike looked down at first but then back up at Abby with sadness.

"Listen, I'm sorry for what I tried to do to you. I hope we can be friends." Mike said and Abby could feel King wrap his arms around her waist and he growled at Mike.

"That's fine with me, as long it makes everyone around here start talking again. I mean seriously you guys are so pitiful." Abby said to him and then hit King in the ribs.

"Damn you Abby, that's the new injury." King whimpered to her and she just smiled at him.

"You are comin' King?" Abby asked and she slipped out ahead of the others to find Selene and Sydney. When King came out he bumped into Trent and Michael and then saw Abby sitting with Selene and Sydney. While he talked with the guys, Abby sat talking about nothing in particular when suddenly the bus slammed to a stop and everyone jolted forward. Abby was caught by Blade and Selene was able to keep her balance as was Sydney and the others. King also was able to keep his balance and then they all looked at each other in question.

"What in the hell was that?" Abby asked and then along with Selene, Michael, King, Drake, and Blade they went to the front cautiously. Abby trekked forward and saw that the driver's throat was slit and that the windshield was shattered. Abby crawled out the window and stood on the hood of the bus. She turned around just in time to see a werewolf jumping into the air and coming straight at her.

"I don't think you want to touch her." Michael growled at the wolf, making him stop and land down at Michael's feet.

"Who do you work for and why are you here?" Michael growled the question to him in wolf tongue and the wolf growled back at him in answer.

"He says that he works for Lucian and that he was obviously sent here to try and prevent us from seeing Lucian." Michael growled once more to the wolf in tongue and got another growl back.

"I just asked if the man who is named Lucian is the one killed a few years ago and he said no, that this Lucian is a wolf who comes from a different side of the original family. He comes from the side where all he knew was evil and killing." Michael said and Selene stood by Michael's side. Michael growled once more and the werewolf took off into the air.

"So we are close to him and he obviously feels that we are a threat to him, so we definitely have the advantage here." King said to the others and Abby jumped down off of the hood. She began to walk around the bus and saw something she didn't want to see. She groaned loudly making the others follow her and they all groaned along with her.

"He slashed the gas tank on both the bus and car. We are so screwed." Abby said and then looked at King, Drake, and Blade.

"We are way ahead of you." Drake said and went to the SUV along with King and Blade. When they returned they had the weapons and looked at Michael.

"I'll get the others." He said simply and went inside. Soon he returned with the others trailing behind.

"This might take a while then." Links said coming from behind the group and looking at Abby.

"Yeah, so let's get the stuff we need and start walking. He can't be that far off." Abby looked back at him with a smile.

Soon, after about two hours of walking the group came upon a town and decided to settle down and rest there.

Alright here's the newest chapter for you guys! Now here are my thank yous:

angel353- Thank you so much for reviewing! You are always reviewing! Keep reviewing and of course Ryan Reynolds is hot…duh!Drools Well, thanks again for your review and I hope you keep reviewing with such big reviews!

Alright so not many thanks but still I got to keep up with my reviewers! Alright so review now so I can thank you!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	14. A Night Out

Alright this chapter is more explicit and I took parts from a story on here called A Night stalker's Night Out because I am too wimpy to actually write something too explicit. I hope I don't get in trouble but I don't think the person will mind much. Anyways read and enjoy!

A Night Out

Sydney looked at Abby and Selene and they returned her look, and finally King spoke up.

"You know I saw a club back there on the way in and maybe we could go there." King said and everyone just about jumped off the beds in excitement.

"Alright so let's go tell the others and see if anyone else wants to go." Abby said and along with Selene and Sydney they went to each room and found only Mike and Links wanted to join them. They all got changed and went down to the club. From outside it looked like just an innocent little dance club, but when they went inside the music was thumping through speakers and there were people everywhere.

"I'm gonna go get a beer." Mike yelled to them over the music and they nodded. Abby, King, Selene, Michael, Sydney, and Trent all left Links as he separated into the crowd and went to a table. At first they sat and then Selene got an idea.

"Abby wanna do a few body shots?" Selene watched as Abby nodded and they got the waiter to bring them a few shots and everyone shifted around. Abby lay back on the table and then instead of salt, they used sugar and an orange, instead of a lime. Selene sprinkled a circle of sugar around Abby's belly and then put some in a line leading down from Abby's neck and to her collarbone. Selene took a shot of tequila and then let her tongue follow the circle of sugar on Abby's belly. Abby arched her back and moaned in pleasure as Selene moved up to her neck and began from the collarbone and moved up. Selene allowed her fangs to tickle Abby's neck lightly and it caused Abby to moan even louder, making King just about jump out of his pants. Selene then saw Sugar on Abby's lips and she kissed her hard and long for a few minutes before Abby and Selene separated and Abby gave Selene the orange.

"My turn." King stood in front of Abby and she smiled at him. King hovered over Abby for a few minutes and sprinkled sugar in a line that lead from her cleavage and went up. He took his shot of tequila and began to move his tongue along the line of sugar, making Abby moan and entangle her hands in his hair and Abby shoved the orange in his face, moving it closer to her lips before he smashed his lips onto hers and caused her to moan with pleasure. Abby then allowed King to take the orange and he kissed her again. While the two had been doing their shots, Michael had taken Selene and done the same to her, as with Sydney and Trent.

"That's my song, come on guys let's dance." Abby yelled at the others as the song "Butterfly," by Crazy Town came on. They all nodded and went to the dance floor. While the song played Abby came up with an idea. She guided King's hands past her hips and down her thighs. He stalled for a moment and she coaxed him to touch her further until his hands rested just above her ass. King's hands went lower and lower until he had a firm grip on her ass. Intersecting his right leg between hers, King tracked his touch up her spine as she bent backwards. Her neck was fully exposed forming a long, lean line. Abby dug her nails into the flesh of King's ass and dipped against him and he responded with an instantly hard erection. Abby kept grinding into his pelvis and King stifled a scream of pleasure.

"Be careful, Abby you're playing with fire." King warned but Abby pulled him behind a secluded corner support beam.

"I know what I want King, and you have it." Abby whispered to him and he greedily reached for her as she moved frantically kissing him all over his exposed skin. She hastily fumbled with his belt buckle, pulling it loose and sliding her hand down to rub him through his pants catching an illicit moan from him. He ran his thumb gently across her swollen lips observing her quietly and then kissing her again. His hands felt around for the zipper of her pants. The strobe light danced all over her body making the idea of her undressing him ten times more overwhelming. Darkness was illuminated around her and he caught her hands, bringing them to a halt right where he intended them to be. He felt the oncoming rush he had only associated with killing vampires enter his body. He watched her as she smiled and reached her hand in his pants grabbing his erection and teased the head lightly. She felt his body shudder and she smiled looking up at him. He held their eye contact as she continued her ministrations. King was doing his fair share of activities as well. Currently his hands were under her top and fondling her breasts, while he leaned in and kissed her, groaning into her mouth. He felt her urgently press against him as she licked the beads of sweat from his neck. If it were to get better than this, he'd become an addict. Taking the hint, King retreated from her chest and ventured down into her pants, feeling the wetness on the outside her panties. He heard her release a small cry as he rubbed her clit through the thin cotton.

"Are you ready for me, Abby?" King asked her and she nodded at him. King slipped one finger and then a second feeling her involuntarily contract around them and squeezing him with pressure. It was all he could do to keep from throwing her to the floor and ramming himself into her. He desperately wanted to feel her wrapped around his cock like that. His fingers worked and played inside her, building speed. She grabbed a hold of his shoulders and threw her head back moaning loudly. He tipped her head to the side, kissing her jaw, and nipping at her throat. The cured vampire inside him wanted to resurface just to taste her. She synched her right leg to his calf and he pulled her the rest of the way. Taking his hand away from her, He brought them to his mouth; sucking her juices clean off of them. He heard a whimper escape her mouth. Immediately he replaced the emptiness she felt with his dick, slipping deep inside her because of the angle, and filling her completely. King bit his lip against the tight sensation. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as a constant stream of profanities rolled off his tongue. She wrapped herself tighter around him and slammed him back against the pillar. He felt her hands claw at the skin of his back as he held her thighs firmly around his waist.

"Harder, King, harder…." Abby moaned to him and he beat into her as hard as he could without breaking her. Abby's screams hidden under the tones of music. Her muscles were beginning to spasm and she dropped her head to his shoulder. He smiled satisfied and chuckled against her body as he let her leg down. Bracing against his support, Abby thought she would drop out because of her weakness. Her legs felt like jell-o, but she could care less. King attempted to straighten out his clothes and brushed down Abby's wild hair.

"Can you believe we just did that?" Abby asked him and he nodded at her.

"With you, Kitten, anything's possible." King whispered into her ear as they walked out to the dance floor and a slow song came on.

"Thank god for this song or right now we seriously would have be screwed." Abby whispered to him and he nodded at her. While the couples danced, Mike came out of the shadows of where the two had just been making love. He had watched the whole thing and he looked at Abby and king and just as he had come out of the shadows Abby spotted him. At first she didn't think anything of him standing there, but when she realized exactly where he had been standing she looked at him with anger, keeping her cool as not to make King notice her change in demeanor.

"Hey you guys ready to go back?" Sydney asked the others and they all nodded. They collected Mike and Links and left, going back to the hotel for some rest.

Alright, so that was my new chapter. A little explicit but I wanted to and hoped you enjoyed it…… Anyways here are my thanks:

Kim Hughes-I hope you liked this one since you like it so far! I will and thanks for your review!

Okay so that's all, so review so I can thank you and I will……no matter what you say! Review now!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	15. Dangerous Minds

Dangerous Minds

Abby woke up the next morning feeling hung-over and tired. She looked at King and then slid out from his warm arms and got dressed. When she had left the room she went to Blade, Drake, Links, and Vanier's room and knocked loudly.

"Hey, Abby, what are you doing up so early?" Abby turned quickly but she wasn't fast enough and Mike had her against the wall.

"Hmm, I bet you're regretting those drinks right about now, aren't you?" Abby squirmed around but suddenly Mike covered her mouth with a cloth and she fell limp. He dragged her to his room which was empty and threw her on the bed. He heard her whimper and that just made him want her more.

"Now, I'm going to see want makes King want you so bad. I saw you two in the club, you are quite the wild one aren't you?" Mike growled in her ear, as he began to undress her and she tried to push him away but it was useless.

"Stop it, please, no, don't…..please….NO!" Abby screamed as he began to rape her, no one could hear her, because they were all hung-over.

"They can't help you now." Mike smirked as he finished and then got off of her. She lay on the bed scared and hurt. She heard him leave and she tried to move but she felt paralyzed. She screamed for help and soon someone came knocking. She yelled at them to open the door. It was the manager.

"Thank you." She said as the woman helped her get dressed and back to her room. She went in and fell to the ground weeping, finding that King was awake.

"Kitten, what happened?" King asked and suddenly there was a violent knocking at the door and when King opened it there stood Blade, looking pissed off as ever.

"That mother fucking son of a bitch is going to die! I swear to you Abby, he crossed the line! Just say that it's okay and he's gone!" Blade screamed as he knelt down beside her and she nodded at him. He stood and stormed out and soon the entire group of people who had surrounded her could hear deafening screams coming from Mike's room. He was dead and each of the werewolves knew why, except King.

"What did he do to you, Kitten? Please tell me." King held her in his arms when suddenly she whimpered and began to cry.

"He r-r-raped me, King. I'm so sorry." Abby cried into his chest and he just shook his head.

"No, don't be, please, Kitten I'm here for you." King comforted her and soon she stopped. She was stronger than this and she knew it. Collin came in the room and Abby began to cry again.

"No, Abby, listen I'm sorry for what he did to you. He deserved it and I don't care if he was my brother, he was a bastard and he knew better than that." Collin knelt down next to her and she nodded giving him a hug and crying in his arms for a minute before stopping.

"Leave now, King." Selene whispered to him and at first he was hesitant, but he left Abby alone with the two girls, as did the others in the room.

"Come here, Abby, it'll be okay." Selene whispered to her and she held Abby in her arms and stroked her hair. That was all she could do for Abby after what Mike had done to her. Abby feel asleep after a while and King came back in, lying next to her and holding her for fear someone or something might try to hurt her or take her away from him. This wasn't supposed to happen, he thought. He was supposed to protect her.

Alright new chapter for you all and thanks to angel353 for reviewing again….much luv to you! Alright I hope you enjoyed it and now review!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	16. Fighter

Fighter

Abby opened her hazel eyes slowly and felt King by her side, shifted uneasily and then heard King's voice.

"Abby, are you okay Kitten?" King always knew when she was awake. She turned to face him and looked into his big brown eyes.

"King, you scare me sometimes and yes I am fine." She sat up and King watched in amazement as she sat up and began to get dressed as if she hadn't just been violated by Mike. He sat up and then watched as she began to pack her things. She grabbed her I-Pod and began to listen to it.

"Abby, what are you doing?" King asked very confused and unseeingly feeling angry at her. She turned to look at him with a smile on her face which confused King even more.

"We have to save Zoë, you idiot." Abby could see King's mouth opening and she stopped him.

"What happened here will stay here and it doesn't matter. I think you're forgetting that I have to be strong for you and Zoë. She needs us and you need me, right?" Abby then continued packing and King was soon standing by her side and he kissed her cheek. He left the room and alerted the others who immediately got ready and walked out of their rooms to see Abby standing by the road waiting for them.

"Let's get going then guys!" Abby's cheerful tone scared some of the group while the others like King, Michael, Selene, Blade, Drake, Links, and Sydney all understood. She was a fighter and something like what had happened wasn't going to stop her from saving someone that needed her. Abby lifted her head and looked up at the sky as they began the long walk to Lucian's hideout.

"We're coming for you Zoë. Just hold on baby." Abby whispered to her self so that no one else heard her.

Alright so here it is…….short as can be and yet I still give you something to ponder on and divulge! Here are my thanks to those who have reviewed! I hope that more of you guys review so I can write more thanks and stuff like that because it is very nice to do something like that every time I write a new chapter or something. It also gives me my inspiration...wipes a tear away………………….just kidding ya'll….anyway here's the thank you part of my story!

Kim Hughes- yeah I try to keep close to the basic and main themes of my stories. Thanks for your review!

angel353- well I agree about she being stronger but sometimes we all need to be saved and yeah so what….Abby isn't half-vampire like King nor is she a strong person physically…….I mean yeah she can kick some butt but she don't have super human strength! Yeah I know she is digesting something other than blood of course……bloods too salty sometimes.

VALERIE- Well since Mike's dead now no! But I might do a flashback later on to give it more detail and explanation on the subject!

Alright so there they are my thanks to you guys who have reviewed my story! Thanks for doing that and I hope that you guys choose to read and review…..cause I am a good friend and I won't let you read and not review! He he……..anyway review please!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	17. Releasing the Beast

Releasing the Beast

As the group continued their walk, a werewolf with brownish silver eyes and brown hair, slinked away and sped off into the darkness. He soon arrived at a huge mansion which was very old. The werewolf pounded on the huge double doors and soon there was an answer.

"I must speak with Lucian." The werewolf who had opened the door allowed him to pass and he went inside and ran quickly up the staircase. He opened the doors at the top of the stairs and went inside falling to one knee. In the room were a very large desk and a chair that was facing out a huge window.

"Lucian, I found them. They are very near and have killed off both of your men and one of their own." The werewolf kept his head bowed down and waited for the response. Suddenly the chair turned around to reveal Lucian, a man with dark black hair and black eyes, just as black and cold as his soul.

"You were undetected? I thought that the werewolf prince was traveling with them." Lucian asked him simply and put his fingertips together in front of his face.

"Well, sir, the leader of the werewolves," The werewolves then heard Lucian growl and he looked up to see Lucian's eyes turn red then he continued and corrected him self, " I meant the werewolf prince was with them, but no I do not think he caught my scent." Lucian stood and rubbed his temples in deep thought.

"You better hope that they didn't, but just in case they did I want you to go and tell Keev to bring me the child. I think that it's time that we turn her." Lucian laughed to him self and the werewolf looked at him in fear and ran out of the room.

"Keev, bring him the child, he wants to turn her now!" The werewolf yelled at a werewolf with had dark black hair and greenish silver eyes.

"Yes, Hayden." Keev nodded at the werewolf who had just yelled at him and opened the door.

"Half-pint, where are you hiding at? I need to talk to you right now. It's me, Keevie come out. It's alright." Keev spoke softly and kindly and soon the small figure of Zoë cam out from behind a desk and she smiled and ran over to Keev and jumped up into his arms.

"Sir Keevie, what's going on?" Zoë asked as he carried her up the stairs and he looked at her with a sad smile on his face.

"You are going to meet my boss, Sir Lucian." Keev then felt a wave of emotion sweep over him and he stopped half way up the stairs. He turned around ready to walk down the stairs, when he heard the menacing growl of Lucian.

"Ah, how nice of you to deliver the young child to me." Keev reluctantly turned around and continued up the stairs until he was standing in front of Lucian and he bowed down, handing Zoë over to Lucian.

"Please, don't hurt her, Lucian." Keev asked of the heartless and cold werewolf. He heard Lucian snicker and he went inside shutting the door behind him. Keev ran down the stairs and found Hayden. He grabbed the werewolf's collar and lifted him in anger.

"Tell me where they are." Keev demanded of him and Hayden nodded in fear, seeing the red creeping into his eyes.

"They are close to here. Just a few miles off." Hayden said quickly and at once Keev dropped him and bolted out the door. Keev took off in the same direction as Hayden had come from. He could smell them and he knew that he had to hurry because Zoë's life depended on him finding the group.

While with the gang………..

"Hey, I just heard something, did anyone else hear anything?" Michael asked the others and they shook their heads. Of course they couldn't hear as well as he could.

"There it's a werewolf!" Abby yelled and she shot at it, but he dodged the bullets. He began to growl in wolf tongue to Michael who immediately responded and then made the group stop shooting.

"My name is Keev and I know most of you. I have heard stories from the little half-pint, I mean the little girl. She has made me feel emotion which is almost impossible when you are under Lucian's watch. You must follow me. He is going to turn her. He might just kill her." Keev spoke quickly but Abby heard every bit of it. She nodded at him and then he took her hand.

"I will take you there, Abby." Keev said to her and it surprised her that he knew her name but of course Zoë would only tell such things if she really trusted someone. Abby nodded and Keev took her in his arms and sped off into the darkness with the others on his tail.

"Thank you for helping us." Abby said to him while they were running and he nodded at her, smiling. Soon they stopped and Keev put her down. Abby saw flashes of something and saw Blade, Drake, Vanier, Trent, Thorne, and Hunter on the roof. Abby nodded up to them and they disappeared from her sight. She looked around at the remaining people. There was King, Sydney, Collin, Michael, Selene, Keev, and Links standing around her.

"They will be fine in getting in upstairs and killing most of the stronger types who are all Lucian's guards, but we need to get rid of everyone else." Keev whispered to them and they all nodded. Abby then went to the task of making sure everyone was ready and she followed Keev inside.

"Alright, I want you guys to split up, okay?" Abby asked them when they were inside. They all nodded and then Abby spilt them up.

"Selene, Links, and Keev are with me and King you go with Michael, Sydney, and Collin. Okay, guys?" Abby asked them and then she saw them all nod taking off, but King gave Abby a kiss before leaving her side.

"Good luck, Whistler." King said to her and she nodded to him, watching him disappear. Now they had to do everything just right or Zoë might not be alive when they got to her.

Alright, here it is for you guys out there who actually read and review this story! I did try to make it longer this time even it doesn't seem to be longer it really and actually does feel like it. Okay and thanks to one of my reviewers…….well read below!

Kim Hughes- Yeah I know I do try to get inside the characters mind and think how this would affect them and how would they shows their emotion and things like that. I really appreciate such kind words and a very uplifting review from you! Thanks again and hope to keep seeing you review my story and maybe others! I hope to maybe see some of your stories on here and maybe be able to review them!

Okay so that's it for now but maybe this new chapter will get more review from ya'll! I mean come on some people have way more reviews than I do by their 5th or 6th chapter so try guys……...but then again some people can write really well and are very talented and can put together a story in the proper order…….…anyway review now please!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	18. Too Late

Too Late

Abby was killing werewolves left and right and nothing was stopping her. Keev led them to the room where Lucian had been in and they went in. It was quite as they entered which scared Abby.

"Zoë?" Abby whispered to the room and suddenly the chair at the desk whirled around to reveal Lucian and Zoë.

"Lucian, what have you done?" Keev stepped forward and Lucian just smirked and then Zoë spoke. There was something on her neck.

"Sir Keev I am like you now!" Abby let out an anguished gasp and almost fell to the ground but caught her self as her anger took over.

"You bastard!" Abby yelled and that's when Blade and Drake came crashing through the window and King came through another door in the room.

"No, Abby this is between him and me." Blade yelled to her but Michael stepped out from behind King and shook his head.

"No, everyone has something to do with this in some way and we all have something against him. The one who should get the privilege of killing him should be Abby." Michael said to the group and Abby looked to Blade for some kind of reaction and Blade nodded looking to Abby. Lucian smirked and stepped towards Abby. Abby moved quickly and without haste as she ran across the walls with speed and agility only a vampire or werewolf would have and kicked Lucian in the face. It knocked him with such power that he fell back and was unconscious. King yelled to Abby and she caught a silver nitrate bullet and nodded to him smiling while tears streamed down her tired face.

"I'm going to enjoy this more than you'll ever know, you sick bastard." Abby whispered to Lucian as she rammed the bullet into Lucian's heart and then pulled out her silver plated knife and stabbed him repeatedly, until King came over and grabbed her wrist and helped her up. She fell into his arms crying and sobbing.

"Its okay, Kitten, it's all over now. It's okay. I'm here." King whispered into her hair and she soon ceased her crying. Abby looked to Zoë and Zoë ran over to her. Abby hugged her close and smiled again.

"How can we reverse what he's done to her?" Abby asked them all and Keev stepped forward.

"There might be a way, Abby. There just might be a way." Keev said to her and everyone looked to him in awe. Abby nodded and they all stood.

Alright so this is defiantly a short chapter too but hey at least you get one. Anyways, thank you time is now in progress!

MizzNite- Well if you read, and no it's not a stupid question, but if you read you will see where I explained that they are a hybrid of werewolves, a stronger breed. Well at least they were. But they are from Underworld and so are Selene and Michael! Anyways thank you for your review! Review again please!

Princess Areanne- Alright so here's your new chapter! Because Keev cares about Zoë's safety and he can sense Abby's anger. He knows Abby can rip Lucian to shreds with her bare hands at this point! I hope that you will review again and thank you for your review!

angel353- Yeah I'm not a details kind of person when it comes to my stories…..but I am trying to make them more detailed. Thanks for your review anyways and I hope you will review again.

Alright so that's all for now and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! I will update as soon as possible! Anyways, review!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	19. A Few Old Friends

A Few Old Friends

Keev had everyone together and they were ready before everyone knew it and on their way out of the hell that had been Lucian's castle. After much running however they had arrived at an old dead looking building. Blade set down Abby and they all went inside. Blade began to growl and looked to the darkness where two men emerged from.

"Snowman, Chupa, I thought you two were dead." Blade went into a defensive stance and Chupa just smirked. Chupa had short brown hair and brown eyes. Snowman had black spiky hair and was of Japanese descent. Abby was admiring his blue eyes when she saw him wink at her and smile. She blushed and realized that King was standing protectively behind her.

"Stop it, now. We want to help the little one." Chupa said to Blade and Chupa knelt down as Zoë walked over to him and tugged at his shirt. He shook Zoë's hand and smiled at her with passion and warmth.

"Hi, my name's Zoë. What's your name?" Zoë asked him and he stroked her hair and smiled again, but could see she was changing in her eyes. The lycan blood was flowing and they had little time.

"My name's Chupa and this guy is Snowman." Chupa said to her as Snowman kneeled down next to Chupa and shook Zoë's hand. Zoë giggled as Snowman picked her up and tickled her. Snowman cradled her in his arms and disappeared inside the decrepit building. Abby followed him and Chupa stopped King, Blade, and Drake as they began to follow Abby.

"While here, you will aide by our rules so that there are no problems. You will not interfere or fight or I will kill you." Chupa said without any emotion to the three men and at once the lycans and Selene all growled at Chupa in anger.

"Oh shut up. I don't care what you think. Keev, go ahead in." Keev nodded and was the next to go in. Collin and Links were not growling, so Chupa nodded to them and the two went inside quickly. This left Blade, Drake, King, Sydney, Michael, Selene, Vanier, Trent, Thorne, and Hunter who all seemed ready to jump on Chupa and tear his throat out.

"Let me go in there, please." Sydney began to soften and Chupa nodded as Sydney smiled to Trent and kissed his cheek. She hurried inside and Trent was the next to go, followed by Vanier, Hunter, Thorne, Michael, Selene, Drake, and Blade.

"What about me?" King asked viciously and Chupa just smirked at him. Chupa stood silently for a while waiting for King to attack him and give him a reason to kill him right there. Chupa felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Abby standing there.

"We need you inside, Chupa. King, please calm down already." Abby watched as Chupa nodded and went inside and she looked at King who looked almost shocked at Abby's actions.

"King, you know me better than anyone. So you know that I hate to be overprotected. I can handle things on my own." Abby turned and left King behind and only King realized that Abby hadn't said that she loved him before she left. King hurried inside and found the group. They were surrounding Snowman, Abby, Keev, and Chupa.

"Since you're the closest one to Lucian, we need your blood Keev." Chupa said and Keev nodded rolling up his sleeve. Snowman was holding Zoë's hand and smiling at her. Chupa slipped a needle into a vein that was standing up. He pulled it back out and put the blood in a bottle and quickly bandaged Keev's arm.

"Will I be okay, Sir Drake?" Drake stepped forward and kissed Zoë's other hand and smiled at her. He could see it in her eyes that she was scared out of her mind.

"Of course you will be my little Zoë." Drake said to her and Chupa smiled to Snowman as Snowman brushed by Abby's hand and made her blush.

"Now, Zoë, I need you to look at Snowman and Abby and hold very still. You're going to feel a little pain for one second but only for a second, I promise." Chupa said to her kindly and she nodded and focused on Snowman's eyes. Zoë looked to Abby who was watching her and she saw Abby smile. Zoë smiled back and felt a prick and then she winced and looked at Snowman who smiled at her. After one second, it was gone and Chupa helped her to sit up.

"Now what?" Abby asked Snowman who looked to Drake, Blade, and Michael. Abby understood him even though he didn't speak at all. She pulled the three men towards Chupa, who turned and took blood from each of them.

"What's the point of all this?" King asked him and Chupa turned to glare at him. Abby ignored King's question and watched Snowman as Chupa handed him the small bottles that were labeled. Snowman turned to walk away and Abby went to follow him, but Chupa stopped her.

"Snowman doesn't allow anyone to go in there with him." Chupa felt Snowman's hand on his shoulder and he looked at Snowman in shock. Snowman nodded, extending his hand out to Abby and smiling at her. Abby took his hand and disappeared into a room. Snowman showed Abby where to sit and then he turned to begin his work.

Abby watched Snowman carefully as he began to mix Blade's blood with Drake's and Keev's blood with Michael's. Snowman went over to a refrigerator and pulled out a small glass bottle that held a blue liquid. He continued mixing and then motioned Abby over to his side. He handed her a vial that was marked antidote.

"Give this to her to drink now and she will be fine." Snowman spoke for the first time and Abby nodded to him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran out to where Zoë was sleeping. King was sitting in a corner, while Zoë sat playing with Chupa. At Abby's entrance Zoë ran over to her and hugged her tightly. Within a few seconds Snowman came out and smiled looking to Chupa.

"Here, Zoë, drink this." Abby gave the small vial to Zoë who immediately did as she was told and within minutes her bite healed and she was fine.

"Rest is the best thing for everyone here." Drake said to the group and they all nodded in agreement. They went and got settled in beds and were all asleep within minutes. This wasn't all over yet though, they may have defeated Lucian but there were other problems arising and unearthing in the world…this was only the beginning.

Alright so here's a new chapter for ya'll. I got to writing it and decided I should give ya'll a new chapter! Hopefully I will still get some reviews and thanks to anyone who has. Anyways, review now please! I may also be ending it here and or soon and then write a sequel but I'm not sure right now! How about you guys tell me! Do I end here and do a sequel or do I just keep writing on this story?

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


End file.
